


Cordy is Being Taken Care Of

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all make errors once in awhile, we all reach our limits when tested, Cordy is going to be spanked for not taking care of herself, and that is not acceptable at Angel Investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordy is Being Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Season 1, post Expecting (a few episodes after Doyle's death and the inclusion of Wes to the team).

_**Cordy is Being Taken Care Of (fic)**_  
Author: Spanked by Spike  
Prompt: Death from Ficwriterjet table found here: [www.ficwriter.com/TwentyPromptsIndex.html](http://www.ficwriter.com/TwentyPromptsIndex.html)  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 1804  
Warnings: Disciplinary Spanking  
Author's Crossposting of this story: [www.ficwriter.com/Prompt12Death.html](http://www.ficwriter.com/Prompt12Death.html)  
Author's Notes: This is set in Season 1, post Expecting (a few episodes after Doyle's death and the inclusion of Wes to the team).

 **  
CORDY IS BEING TAKEN CARE OF**

Angel and the Rogue Demon Hunter had saved Cordelia; In the nick of time. Beaten, bleeding, disheveled, they each went home exhausted. Their mission for today was accomplished but at what price? As soon as Cordy was dropped into Phantom Denis' care, they separated ways, but not before Angel instructed Wesley to take the day off. Everyone needed to recuperate if they wanted to be effective in their fight against evil, if they want to forget that another one of them almost died tonight…

Wes, the latest addition to their team was well intentioned, well read, eager to please but obviously not at the top of his fighting game. The ex-Watcher accepted Angel's order with a tired smile and promised to be soon afoot. Still strung out, Angel nodded and went straight to their office. The first thing on his agenda was a big glass of pig blood. The vampire needed his strength back and enjoyed every drop of it. Then, after the rush of the battle, in the relative safety of his downstairs bedroom it finally dawned on him how upset he was over the lack of carefulness that Cordelia demonstrated. Sure, he wasn't her father, her boyfriend, in fact barely a friend probably. Then again, enough people had died by his hands and around him; it added to the memory of his persecution of the Scooby gang back in Sunnydale that remained still very vivid in his mind. He knew that something would have to be done soon if he wanted to keep this small team around. He needed to be more proactive to prevent a senseless death like Doyle, his first direct line to the Powers that Be, the beings pulling the strings here. With a renewed determination he went to sleep after setting his alarm to mid morning.

After a quick shower, he dressed in a gray cotton shirt that he kept open and a pair of black Dockers before going upstairs. Cordelia was there, set to make a pot of coffee, not that he was looking forward to tasting it but at least it gave her a sense of normality and purpose. This mundane task was simple, familiar and was allowing her to get her bearings back. However, he could still read in her small wave to him and in her eyes that she had been shaken by the experience. After watching the coffee droplets start to fall, she turned to face Angel and tried to talk.

"Thanks for yesterday", she whispered; nothing more, nothing less.

"Don't you worry about it," he answered, "but Cordelia, you won't get over this so easily. Let's go downstairs and discuss this." he continued with a firm voice.

He locked the front door and followed her, leaving behind the fresh smell of coffee overpowering the room and hiding the emotions going through his new Seer. Her shoulders were drooped but her mind was trying forcefully to get back in 'Survival Mode'. Now, in the small living space she turned and replied, "Well, I rather not dwell on it, what new case can we work on, broody boy?"

"None."

What a simple answer, both marveled for a minute. Then Angel picked up, his voice rising from a calm low tumble to a rich and powerful depth.

"You know Cordelia, you've survived the horrors of the Hellmouth, you have a great sense of self-preservation and you are smart. How can you possibly put yourself into such a situation?"

Taking a step back, she was impressed by the underlying concern, care, and anger that came with the words.

"How about, I am young, depressed, I can't find a job acting and am desperately trying to find that one person and path that will bring me back to the height I used to know," she blasted back with teary eyes.

"It won't work if you get killed first!" his accusatory tone drove the point home.

"Hey… You take care of your problems and I'll take care of mine," and with that she turned her back to him and headed for the stairs.

Her whole being was upset and willing to put as much distance between her and the reality his words were describing. She didn't seem to realize he had already grabbed her arm and folded her waist over his raised knee in one swift movement. She barely understood what happened when he aggressively started swatting her backside. Underneath his powerful left arm, she had to stretch on her tiptoes not to fall forward; it registered very quickly what kind of predicament she was in. He was driving his point home with a strong swat each time. The warmth on her buttocks was quickly becoming painful and only her anger still held the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She was trying to squirm her way out of his grasp and lashed a verbal assault at him; it wasn't deterring him. She tried with her little fists to attack his muscular legs, but her bent over position wasn't giving her enough momentum to make a difference and it was to no avail.

One spank square on her left cheek, another spank perfectly aimed at her right one, "Will you go out without that person meeting me first?"

She wailed: "Nooooo, let me go!!" Her whole body was feeling the tremors from the attack on her backside.

Another double spank "Will you ever bring a person you just met to your home?" This she probably didn't even hear in her upset state.

"Leave me alone, you're not my dad!!!"

A forceful slap later "What did you say?" She hiccupped and getting finally the message, she answered, "Nope, I, I, I won't..."

The new tears in her voice and the answer weren't enough for him and he continued like a metronome to spank her jean-covered buttocks. He knew that her being covered protected her somehow from the ardor with which he was proceeding on that spanking but he thought of it as the perfect wake up call.

A few minutes later, he had stopped and was putting her in a standing position in front of him; her face was flustered, her hair a little off from the simple pony tail she was sporting, her body trembling.

"Do you get it Cordelia? Really get it? Because I am dead serious," he warned, watching her in the eyes.

"I hate you!" was her pouty answer.

"Well, then, let's go back to that lesson again." This time he sat on his desk and capturing her, he put Cordelia over his knees. He reached out for her far arm and forced it into the small of her back; he locked one of her legs between his two, effectively pinning her in a position she had never ever been in.

The hand Angel let rest on her backside felt heavy, Cordelia was happy for the respite even though she felt uncertain about her predicament and even more at odd with the emotions filling her at the time. Angel couldn't be serious. Who the hell spanked an adult? And anyway, did she deserve it? The thought was cut short as another volley of spanks came, the noise deafening to her ears.

"Do you think, I want to hurt you Cordelia? I want you alive, and safe for a very long freaking time! You get that?" he muttered.

"Yeah, please Angel stop, I understand" she pleaded just before he hit her with even more force. His anger was palpable and Cordy wasn't sure how best to react. She was feeling so guilty and so sad.

The next time the heavy hand connected with her backside she jerked from the intense pain and few sobs escaped, the spanking sapped all of her energy, barely leaving enough working brain cells to catch what Angel was saying, too focused was she on what he was doing.

"I am not having any of you killed stupidly. I lost Doyle, I am not losing you!" he shouted to her almost as much as to himself.

"Please stop ah, it hurts so much and I swear Angel, I promise I'll be wiser, ouch!" she blurted.

"Cor, I can't promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to any of us; but it won't be because of our stupid actions, okay?"

Her tears were running freely, her nose was congested, her heart constricted and her mind in as much pain as her tush. "Yes, I get it Angel. I do" she sniffed.

Once, twice more he powerfully made his point.

"I mean it, Cordelia," Angel added with one final strike.

In a swift motion, he put her back to her feet and held her between his strong legs and arms until she could steady herself. Tears were still flowing from her swollen eyes; her hands went straight to her fanny trying to relieve the hurt and warmth of it. Appearing from nowhere a box of tissues was quickly grabbed from Angel's hands and while she was calming down he continued to talk, words bringing back peace and strength to her aching self.

"Now, Cordelia, get yourself to the bathroom and take a moment to freshen up; after that pick one of my training shorts and t-shirts from the closet and get ready for your first training session."

"Uh?" was her puzzled reply.

"You and Wes will train with me so I know that you can defend yourself when required. Wes will join us tomorrow."

"But, wait, Angel, I'm exhausted," she stuttered in disbelief.

"You will be even more so if I don't have your full attention here in 30 minutes, now go!" and she ran taking no time to ponder.

He could hear her going through his closet and trying to find something fitting but probably still ample and soft enough to soothe the irritating warmth of her bottom. Finally, as soon as he heard the water in the bathroom running he went to the kitchen nook, prepared her a small sandwich, poured a glass of fresh orange juice and a small cup of blood for himself, and waited patiently for their session to start. Angel was finally ready to not feel and live like a victim, circumstances be damned, they'll make their own chance and build their own happiness…

She walked gingerly to him and stood silent for a moment in the overly long t-shirt and shorts she picked. With the courage he knew she had, she looked Angel in the eyes and told him she was ready for her training to start.

Relieved, the vampire invited her to enjoy the collation and then slowly they started practicing. After all, there is always life after death, another step to put forward, and this team is ready to live!

  
The end


End file.
